White Lights
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: One-Shot:: Damon Salvatore wants the cure for his brother; Stefan who has always wanted a human life, Bonnie wants to tag along but he won't let her because he says that it's too dangerous - Bonnie does the location spell for Damon but secretly links herself too him so she can follow him when he goes after the cure. Rated T for Violence and very Mild Language:: No Lemons (Sorry.)


White Lights

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

**A/N: My first ever 'T' rated fic, no smut in this just fluffy good-ness! This is a Bamon one shot in favour of my second OTP next to Delena but since Nina is leaving I think Bamon needs a little more recognition huh? ;) **

**This is set from Bonnie's perspective and although everyone is their respectful supernatural self, this doesn't particularly run through any season so there isn't any spoilers but I guess you could say it runs through season six if you really wanted because of the closeness of Bonnie and Damon's relationship, it also does have elements that refer back to earlier seasons.**

**Also the little bit of Latin I translated on Google so there is a high possibility that it's wrong but it does roughly translate.**

**Warning: Contains mild language and violence**

I lay on the ground clenching my fingers in and out weakly, this was the end and I knew it but I was willing to accept to it. I stroked the cold stone of the ground that I was lying on in the dusky dark cave, he was surely dead by now and it was because he had came to save me – he sacrificed himself to save me but the ironic thing was he sacrificed himself for nothing, I was a goner and he died for _nothing. _My lungs heaved with heaviness as another cough ripped it's way through my body, I coughed out onto the grey ground small specks of blood painting the stone. I weakly reached my left hand up to touch the oozing red wound on my neck, not long now – I could already feel the presence of death gracing me as my eyes felt heavy like lead and kept drooping closed. Eventually it was too much I couldn't keep them open, I let my eyes drift shut as the last thing I saw was a tall figure rushing toward me then white lights.

* * *

"You piss me off so much, you know that right?" I growled at Damon Salvatore, we were sat in the parlour of his massive boarding house it had over twenty different rooms and the house itself held marvellous beauty, it was just a shame that the house found itself often caught in the crossfire between supernatural battles.

"Bonnie Bennett, I am getting that cure for my brother because it's all he's ever wanted since being turned, you are not coming with me and if you really want to help you can do a locators spell, but that's it" Damon said back in a stiff tone as he began grabbing various things for a locators spell.

Damon's brother Stefan had hated becoming a vampire from start to finish, when we found out there was a cure for a vampirism it was like Stefan had finally found another emotion that didn't relate to brooding. We've all been looking for it ever since Klaus and his siblings left to New Orleans after Rebekah decided that she'd need to be a vampire to protect Klaus's unborn child, Rebekah was our only competition since she'd wanted to become human but now that she's left all we have to do is find it and then Stefan can be one happy bunny.

We were now closer than ever with the information that we had gathered from some old vampires, we knew it was near by closer than any of us would've ever thought and that it's buried somewhere beneath rocks – Damon seems to think that all we need to do is a locators spell and then we will have found it but once I do the spell he won't let me tag along to help find.

"All you are doing is digging through some rocks, just let me help you or I won't do the spell" I argued back even though I knew Damon wouldn't budge, he thought that it would be too easy to just go in and grab something as valuable as that, Damon thought that there would be booby traps or something of the sort.

"You are not coming with me and if you don't do the spell I will just find another witch to do it" Damon said hardly even listening as he dropped a bowl in the middle of the table with a map, some herbs and a knife.

"Damon" I whined.

"No Bonnie, this is for Stefan just do this one thing and when I get the cure we can all be happy."

I sighed, Damon was flashing those ocean blue's at me again and he knew that I wouldn't be able to resist. Truth was, I was harbouring a little crush on Damon and ever since he and Elena had broken up and she had moved away to lead a normal life we had grown considerably closer.

Deciding that Damon wasn't going to give up I hatched a plan of my own, I was going to do the spell for him but I was going to change it a little – when I do the locators spell I'm going to link myself to Damon without him knowing meaning that I will know exactly where is whereabouts are, then I can just follow him and help him find the cure making it ten times more easier.

"Fine" I said putting on a pissy front, Damon wouldn't believe that I'd give in so easily but honestly I was a little pissed anyway on how much he was underestimating me.

"Good" he said smirking "now do your Bennett which ju-ju."

"Well I need some vampire blood to find the cure for _vampirism" _I said in a tone that I'd use as if I were speaking to five year old.

Damon picked up the knife and held it towards me "I know Sherlock, so where do you want it?"

I held his hand by the wrist and tried to ignore the sparks igniting at his touch, Damon had sworn way back in 1864 to my ancestor Emily Bennett that he would protect the existing Bennett line which I suppose would be a true statement apart from the fact of when he was going to kill me about six years ago after failing to get Katherine (his long lost love) out of a vampire tomb, but that's another story.

I gently cut a small incision into his wrist and risked a glance up to see that he hadn't even flinched, I grabbed a small vile that was on the side and began to fill it up with Damon's blood before the wound healed (damn vampires.)

Next I began to grind some herbs up in a small brown dish, when I was done I laid the map out on the table and grabbed a candle which Damon had just lit "Curationis remedium invenire vampirism uti has herbas atque lamia sanguis remedium invenire." (_The cure, find the cure for vampirism, use this vampire blood and these herbs to find the cure.)_

I chanted in Latin and closed my eyes as I hovered my hands over the bowl, I didn't actually know Latin it was just something I picked up unusually easily when I began to study gram's spell books. After chanting twice I picked up the vile of Damon's blood and began to spill it into the bowl with the other herbs, I chanted the same verse once again and once I was sure that the spell was complete I chanted in the linking spell "Vbi perrexeris, pergam, connectunt mihi illam." _(Where_ _you go, I go, link me to this being. ) _I knew it would work because Damon's blood had been used, I picked up the bowl and poured it onto the map and watched as it began to worm it's way around the map until it formed into a small little puddle above the... "Mystic Woods" Damon said.

"Well thanks for the help Bon Bon, but I can take it from here" it said as he lit the map on the fire.

"What the hell did you do that for?"

"To ensure that you won't do any witchy woo spells with my blood and follow me out into the scary woods" _too late._

Damon walked out of the boarding house, well more like vamp sped out of the house but that just made it easier for me because now I could take his car. I walked out of the house, making sure to pack a stake and a vervain needle with me as I climbed into Damon's blue chevy "ostendite mihi" (_Show me) _I muttered into the emptiness of the car.

I suddenly got a vision of Damon walking through the caves in the Mystic Woods, he was walking through the caves which were underground until he came across something red that was stuck into the wall of the caves I watched as he began to pound into the wall with the end of a spade at vampire speed and then the vision ended.

I started up the car with the keys I had grabbed from the parlour and made my way toward the woods, once I got there I made my way to the caves and climbed into the dusty atmosphere. "okay Damon, where are you?"

The caves ran pretty deep so I was hoping that it wouldn't take me long to catch up to Damon, truth was that I was tired of being used to help people do this and that but never be allowed in on any of the action, so even though Damon will be probably pissed when he sees me I can't find the sympathy to care.

I walked through the cave with a flashlight I had brought along and tried to see Damon, after a couple of minutes I couldv'e sworn I heard some footsteps "hello?" I called out.

When no one answered I asumed it was probably some small stones falling from the walls, I continued to walk deeper until I saw a shadow quickly flit across my eyeline this time I knew it was someone, or _something._

"Shit" I muttered as I began to power walk quickly trying to find Damon, my walk was quickly cut off when I found myself being sped against a wall.

"Bonnie Bennett how the hell did you find me!"

It was Damon, that was a close one "Jesus Damon, I thought you were something else – something that would try and kill me."

Damon growled "I will try and kill you if you don't turn back, it's dangerous here Bonnie."

"I don't see anything dangerous around here, have you got the cure?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Yes I have got the cure but I need you to leave like now" Damon said in a serious tone.

"But there is nothing here, we can leave together come on."

"Bonnie I didn't tell you this because I thought you'd insist even more on coming with me obviously I was wrong, anyway – once the cure has been stolen it wakes up two very old vampires, their about nine hundred years old and you need to be able to kill them, you can try and outrun them but they'll have your scent which is why I need you to run so I can kill them" Damon explained.

I was feeling so pissed right now, why didn't he tell me? "Damon you should've told me! But I can't see them and it seems quiet where are they?"

"They're looking for us, come on Bonnie" Damon said as he began shoving me through the caves.

"Damon, stop being such a caveman" I said as I began protesting against his shoves "I bet if you we're going to get married in 1864 your wife would be really domesticated becasue your that much of a control freak" I said getting annoyed.

Damon just shrugged "probably, too bad we'll never know" he continued to shove me and I felt like I had every right to give him the witch aneurysm if he didn't stop shoving.

"I don't understand why you won't let me come along when anything 'actioney' is going down" I said honestly.

Damon sighed and stopped pushing for a moment "Bonnie now is really not the time to be discussing this."

I rolled my eyes "well then when is, Damon? Because all everybody ever does is use me to do spells and make daylight rings but whenever something like this happens somehow I never get the invitation."

"We don't use you Bonnie, we just don't want you to get hurt" Damon said.

"Oh you mean you don't want to damage the goods because it's hard to come across Bennett witches these days?"

"No Bonnie, _I _don't want you to get hurt because believe it or not I actually kinda like you" Damon said then rolled his eyes "look I'm not in the mood to have heart to heart right now if you don't mind."

I was just about to retaliate when I found myself being thrown violently at the wall by a strong force, my head was ringing and my eyes were blurry but I could just make out Damon fighting with a blonde haired vampire.

_It looks like they have found us, probably should've stopped blabbing on._

I closed my eyes and blinked several times, I could do this, Damon needed my help – there was no way he could win against a vampire triple his age, besides what was the point in complaining about not being allowed to tag along if the role I play is the damsel in distress?

I began to lift myself up slowly and thanked the heavens for my eyesight becoming once again focused, I studied the old vampire and extended my hand to do the aneurysm, If I could bring Klaus down with this even if it was for only five seconds then I could bring down this vampire.

It seemed to be working and I could see Damon looking over to me, I watched as the vampire fell to his knees and clutched his head in pain "quickly Damon, stake him!" I shouted as I tossed Damon my stake.

Damon caught the stake mid-air and raised it to the squirming vampire, he brought it down and stabbed him the chest watching as he turned a greyish colour. I walked up to Damon and sighed with relief "that wasn't so hard" I said slightly surprised.

"You just killed my brother" an un-farmiliar voice said from the shadows, both Damon and I turned to see another blonde vampire come toward us who was slightly taller, the vampire turned to Damon "know I'm going to kill something that you _love."_

It all happened so fast, the vampire sped toward me and grabbed me by my neck, he was stood behind me and could so easily snap my neck like a twig "should I snap or bite?" The vampire taunted.

Damon seemed to growl "It will be the last thing that you ever do, believe me."

The over vampire snorted "it's your own fault for being stupid enough to bring a human down here to the caves, after I've killed her I will kill you then I will be taking the cures back."

I tried to reach the vervain syringe in my pocket, I popped it out and aimed my arm at the vampire's torso ready to stab when he unexpectedly knocked it from my hand "nice try witchy, I think I'll go for bite."

The vampire's bite tore through my skin and it felt like a razor blade piercing through every layer, this vampire wasn't taking his time and just continued to drink like a mad man – I could faintly hear Damon calling out my name and I just registered as he came toward me to try and pry the vampire away from neck but then heard the sickening 'snap' of broken bones and barely saw Damon's unconcious body on the floor.

Suddenly the vampire let up with the drinking and tossed me to the floor like a rag doll "I think you can drain out slowly like a squashed juice carton, your blood isn't really that delictable anyway" the vampire said as he moved onto Damon.

I could faintly hear the vampire dragging Damon off and I knew that he would kill him, my body ripped out a painful cough that I almost ironically choked on, Damon should of just left – there was no way he could have saved me from that vampire I was almost certainly dead.

I could just about see Damon lying on the ground and the blonde vampire above him, I couldn't really see much I could see Damon just waking up as the vampire drove a stake through his heart, Damon began to turn that sickly grey colour.

I lay on the ground clenching my fingers in and out weakly, this was the end and I knew it but I was willing to accept to it. I stroked the cold stone of the ground that I was lying on in the dusky dark cave, he was surely dead by now and it was because he had came to save me – he sacrificed himself to save me but the ironic thing was he sacrificed himself for nothing, I was a goner and he died for _nothing. _My lungs heaved with heaviness as another cough ripped it's way through my body, I coughed out onto the grey ground small specks of blood painting the stone. I weakly reached my left hand up to touch the oozing red wound on my neck, not long now – I could already feel the presence of death gracing me as my eyes felt heavy like lead and kept drooping closed. Eventually it was too much I couldn't keep them open, I let my eyes drift shut as the last thing I saw was a tall figure rushing toward me then white lights.

When I woke up I honestly thought that I must be on the other side, I sat up slowly to see myself in the Salvatore house, my hand instantly went to my neck but there was no wound. I stood from the sofa that I was lay on and looked around, was this the other side? An alternate reality or something?

Just then Damon walked through the door "Bonnie" he muttered as he walked in and pulled me into a hug "It was taking so long and I didn't know if it had worked."

"Damon?" I just muttered "I saw you killed, are we both on the other side right now?"

Damon chuckled "No, you must've passed out but I killed that vampire."

"What? Damon, how the hell!?"

"Well in the short version, when I fell to the ground I grabbed the vervain needle that you dropped – the vampire dragged me a little away from you and when I just woke up I saw him about to stake me, so I stabbed him with needle but it wasn't enough, he began to push the wood into my chest and I knew there was no way out – so I took the cure and then pushed him ontop of the stake so that it stabbed us both and we both 'died."

I was so confused right now "but if you took the cure then shouldn't you be dead anyway because he stabbed you?"

Damon shrugged "I don't know how it works but I am obviously not dead, I didn't know if you'd wake up though because I had to use some of the blonde vampire's blood to cure you and he was already dead but obviously it did work."

"So you're human now?"

Damon sighed "yep" he said popping the 'p' "and I want to get turned but I fear that if I do the cure might mess it up and it won't work."

"What about Stefan though?"

"Well, turns out there were two cures – hense two vampire guards and I got away with both them" Damon said smugly.

"Why did you take them both if you only wanted it for Stefan?"

"Because I wanted to give one to Elena..-"

I cut him off as a sinking feeling settled in my stomach "are you still in love with Elena?"

Damon raised his eyebrow "I wanted to give it to Elena so she could live a human life with her brother, that way she wouldn't have any chance of crossing paths with me or Stefan in say one hundred years time, I don't think I love her any more Bonnie."

Now I kinda felt like an idiot, and I think I might have sounded a little jealous there too "yeah, that would have been a nice idea, too bad that you have to be a boring human now then huh?"

Damon chuckled "yeah I guess, but Bonnie that stuff you said in the cave about us using you, I wouldn't do that to you, not anymore."

I was a little shocked at Damon's confession "so back when you said 'you wouldn't care if I died' you don't mean that anymore?"

Damon took on the emotion of what appeared to be ashamed, something I had _never _seen grace his beautiful features before "of course I don't Bonnie, right now? If you had died earlier tonight I don't know what I would've done without you Bonnie, we're like our own team and I'm sorry for being an asshole."

I smiled at Damon's apology, it was a real apology and according to Alaric you have to be dying literally to get one of those "and I don't wanna make this wierd but, I think this could be more than just a friendship" he said continuing.

I took a deep breath, was Damon saying what I thought he was saying? "Are you asking me out?"

Damon snorted "no", I narrowed my eyes "yes, maybe if you want?"

He was nervous, how cute "I don't know you did try to kill me.." I trailed off teasing him a little.

"Bonnie" he warned "you did kinda not de-activate a Gilbert device and I almost got killed in a fire."

I smirked "ok Damon, yes I think now that we're more mature we can make this work."

"Good" he said giving me a smirk of his own "because I really need to do this" and then he leaned in and kissed me.

~Fin


End file.
